Impossible
by SAdqwnad59qwsa5241
Summary: Lindsay and Jessica are both dead aren't they? Or are they still alive? But how could they be? I won't update unless I get 46 reviews. Yeah I know, how selfish of me.Thanks to those who spotted my spelling mistakes and to those who reviewed.
1. The bombing

_Three years ago:_

"Linds." Angell greeted.

"Jess, guess i'm with you on this case." She replied.

" What? You don't like working with me?" Jess asked in mock hurt.

"No, it's not that, it's too fucking early, I mean who in their right minds gets up at 3 am? I hate going to work so early, it puts me in a bad mood. I went to bed really late too. House was on."

"I see what you mean." Jess turned around and said to Lindsay," We have to go up to the 85 floor, I really hate tall buildings."

"Hmpt."

They walked into the building together. Angell opened the door for her. The building was empty because it wasn't finished yet, and workers had the day off after they found the body. They had to go up the stairs because the lift wasn't working. Lindsay's phone started ringing just as they reached the 85th floor.

"Monroe"

"Montana, get the hell out of the building." Danny screamed into the phone so loudly that Angell could hear.

"Why?"

"We just got a message that said that the building will blow up in 5 mins." Angell looked up at lindsay in shock, they started running down the stairs.

"Holy shit! We are on the 85th floor, we need at least 10 mins to get down there." Angell snatched the phone away from Lindsay and said.

"I don't care! Just get down before the bomb goes off!"

"How are we going to do that? Jump out the window? We will die both ways...." Angell was cut off by a very loud KABOOM.

Later that day three years ago:

The whole team was in Mac's office. Everyone was crying.

"Are you sure that noone was found alive?" Danny asked Mac.

"No, what I said was that there was no bodys or living people." Mac said back.

"Then they could still be alive!" Flack said.

"I'm sorry Don, but not even Angell and Lindsay could live through that bomb. " Stella said.

"You can't just give up like that! Maby they are alive!" Danny said.

"They can't be. That was one big bomb. Pull yourselves together. Lindsay and Jessica wouldn't have wanted us to be like this. They would have wanted us to find their killers. Thats the least we can do." Mac ordered.

* * *

AN: I'm evil, aren't I? Yeah yeah. Anyway, I want at least one review before I post the next chap. I've already written it. Something really strange and impossibe will happen. Thats why my story's name is impossible. I want to see how the first story works out.  
Thank you for reading! You guys rock.


	2. They can't be alive Don

Big thanks to:  
Those who have reviewed and thanks to YOU for reading! OK, back to the story......

* * *

Now:

"It's been 3 years now. And we still can't find the bomber." Flack said to Mac.

"I know. We are still looking for him."

"Listen Mac, I keep on dreaming about Jess, I swear I see her on the streets! I'm not joking, and I don't need therapy. " Flack said, a little too loudly.

"Calm down Don. I see what you mean. It's really strange, Danny, Stella, Sheldon and Adam have told me the same things. And I see them too. This is getting more and more they have been dead for 3 years now. It's just isn't possible."

"But all of this adds up! They couldn't find Lindsay or Jess in that building. Maybe they did get out."

"But even if they are alive, why are they hiding from us? It's safe! "

"Maybe they have their own reasons."

"Maybe maybe maybe. Why can't we get an answer without a maybe? Don...." Mac was cut off by his cell. He glanced down at it, it was from Adam. It said: Your not going to belive it. This is so cool.

"I gotta go. Don, I belive you, but we need soild proof that they are still alive!" Mac said to Don as he walked out.

Adam was sitting infront of the computer when Mac found him, and his eyes were so big they could have been eggs.

"Adam. What is it?" Mac asked.

Adam seemed unable to speak. He pointed at the computer. Mac couldn't belive his eyes. On it was...........

* * *

AN: Cliffhanger, my favorite. Mahahahahahahahahaha cough cough (laughing evily and choking). YOU want to see the next chapter? If you do, click that thing on the bottem of the page. and review. I love reviews, even more than I like clifhangers. Thats saying alot. Yeah, I know my chapters are really short, but I'm not the long chapter kind of person, I get bored easily. 4 more reviews this time people. Thank you for staying with me!


	3. 10 pm

I'm back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Big suprise. Thank you for reading and if you review, then you will get a gold star!!!! What gold stars are for.... I have no idea. Well, the story:

* * *

The face of Jessica Angell flashed on the computer. How could it? She had been dead for over 3 years! This isn't possible. This had to be a dream.

"Adam, are you sure? This isn't one of your pranks,is it?" Mac asked Adam.

"No! I swear Mac. These prints are new too, so that must mean that..."

" Adam, I want them to be alive as well as you, but you saw the building, there is no way that they could still be alive."

" Mac, everything points to them still being alive!"

"Adam..."

"Mac! "

Just then Sheldon walked in.

"Sheldon! But why are two adults playing the name game? " Sheldon cut in.

"I need some air, i'll be back soon." Mac said as he walked out.

"Don't look at me, I didn't do anything." Sheldon said. "Care to tell me why Mac is so mad?"

"It is a long story....."

Mean while, outside the lab, Mac bumped into a person with a baseball cap pulled low over his or her face.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Mac said.

The stranger said nothing. They just passed a piece of paper to Mac and ran off. Mac opened the paper, on it said: Tell nobody. Don't bother checking for prints. Come here at 10:00 pm tonight. Just you. If you tell anyone or bring anyone here, than we won't turn up. We will tell you everything. We will wait for half an hour, no more. This is not a hoax.

'Tell me everything? About what? What if they kill me? Should I come?' Mac thought, his head was spinning. After 2 beers, he made up his mind, he would go. He walked back to the lab, did all his work and time ticked by, bit by bit, and as every hour past by, Mac grew more and more alert. At last it was time to go. He took his time walking, and it was 10pm by the time he got there....

* * *

OMG!!!! What will happen in the next chapter? That is for me to write and you to find out. 2 more reviews this time. It is getting more and more intresting. Thank you for reading! You guys rock! If I made any spelling mistakes, then sorry.

CSIRanvir


	4. Old faces

TV Shows » CSI: New York » **Impossible**B s : A A AAuthor: CSIRanvir1. The bombing2. They can't be alive Don3. 10 pm4. Old faces5. Danny6. MAC7. We need to tell them8. Explaining9. Help!10. SafeRated: T - English - Tragedy/Crime - Reviews: 38 - Published: 04-26-09 - Updated: 05-04-09id:5020074

AAaaaaahhhhh the next chapter! What will Mac find?

* * *

Two people were standing next to each other. They were both wearing hoodies pulled over their faces. They seemed to be waiting for Mac. They motioned for Mac to follow them. None of them made a sound as they went past many allies, streets and houses. Mac was begining to regret coming already.

"Where are we going?" Asked Mac.

One of them just shook his or her head, the other looked from one side of the street to the other. After half an hour, they arrived. Both of them pulled their hoodies down. The two faces of Det. Lindsay Monroe and Det. Jessica Angell shone brightly in the moon light. Both of them looked thinner, and Lindsay had a small gash on the side of her neck, other than that, they seemed fine . Mac thought that  
had been living ruff for the last 3 years.

" But... you've been dead for 3 years! Am I dreaming?" Mac said.

"Relax Mac. We survied the bombing. Don't ask how we did it. We aren't sure how we did it. To make a long story short, we woke up and found ourselves alive. But we weren't alone. There was a man with us. He was the bomber. He threatened to kill us if we contacted you guys. We got out of the mess because one of his sidekicks took pity of us and set us free." Jessica said back.

"What about that cut on the side of your neck Lindsay?" Mac asked.

" Do you think that the bomber would leave us alone? We knew to much about him already. A week ago, he nearly caught us. He nearly killed me too. But all I got was this gash." Lindsay answered.

"But why did you wait so long to come to me?" Mac asked.

"We didn't want you guys in this mess.A kind man had gave us food, shelter, clothes, and most importantly, weapons. We've been training in the SAS training camp under false IDs after the man died. WE finished our training a few months ago. Last week, when he nearly caught us, he gave us a threat: If both of you aren't killed by the end of this month, then your old friends will be." Angell cut in.

"We had to see at least one of you, we've tried Danny, Don, Stella, Adam and Sheldon. Everyone of them thought that it was a dream. That left only you. We need your help. You need to warn the rest of the team without letting them know we are still alive. The fewer people that know we are still alive the better."

"OK. I'll do it. But when will I see the two of you agian?"

"Soon" Was the simple answer that Lindsay gave. "Goodbye" She added. Then she and Angell vanished into the night. Suddenly, Mac's pager went off. He glanced down at it, it was from Stella. Mac was shocked, Lindsay and Angell had warned him, but they were too late.

_Danny's missing, need you back at the lab_. Was all the it said.

* * *

Hahahahahaha. My favorite chapter yet. This time I want at least 5 more reviews. Aren't I greedy? What will happen? Well, gimmie 5 reviews and i'll tell you.

CSIRanvir

Return to Top


	5. Danny

TV Shows » CSI: New York » **Impossible**B s : A A AAuthor: CSIRanvir1. The bombing2. They can't be alive Don3. 10 pm4. Old faces5. Danny6. MAC7. We need to tell them8. Explaining9. Help!10. SafeRated: T - English - Tragedy/Crime - Reviews: 38 - Published: 04-26-09 - Updated: 05-04-09id:5020074

Thank you!!!!!! For reading. And your reward is...... the next chapter!!!!

* * *

What was happening while Mac was with Jess and Lindsay:

Danny went home after his shift ended. He had a shower, went on his computer and checked a few e-mails. After he had done that, he had a very, very, very late dinner. He started thinking about his Montana. He had often done this before, but today, he felt as if there was something different. He kept on hearing Lindsay's voices over and over again. _Danny. Be careful._ Danny was sure it wasn't in his head. He went to bed. At around 12'oclock, Two very large men entered the room, both were holding Benelli M4 Super 90s. (they are types of guns.)

"Why should I, you son of a bitch?" Danny said back.

" Because if you don't, then we will put a bullet in your head." The other man said.

" So kill me then, I don't care." All Danny wanted was to get back to his Montana, so he didn't care if he lived or not.

"Why you....how dare you talk back like that?" The first man said, gritting his teeth. He poked his gun at Danny's head. Danny gulped, at least he could get back to Lindsay.

"Hold it there, boss wants him alive." The other man said.

"So? There are always others. We could get them. Whats so different about this one?" He asked, kicking Danny in the ribs.

" Be careful with him! Oy! You! get up."

"No." Danny replied.

"No? Then we will make you." The man on the left said as he ruffly picked Danny up with one hand. They walked out the house. There was a small van parked outside. The men put Danny in the boot of the man. Soon, the car stopped. He was led into a small building. There he met a man.

"Hello. Do you know why you are here?" The man asked.

"Who the hell are you? And no, you tell me." Danny said back cooly.

The man hit him across his face. "DO NOT SPEAK LIKE THAT TO ME, oh, where are my manners? The name's Mich. And you are here because your girlfriend Lindsay got in a big mess that she couldn't sort out, so you are here. Boys! Take him to his cell. I'll be speaking to you later Messer. I'll contact his mates while you do that."

Danny was dragged to a small dark room. He sat down with a sigh.

* * *

I am getting more and more evil! MAHAHAHAHAHAHA (Laughing evily, see? I didn't choke did I? I'm gettin better at this.) The next chapter is going to be a little bit calmer. NOT! Or maybe it will be. Or maybe it won't be. Gosh, would I make up my mind all ready? Anyway, you'll get to find out when I have 30 reviews! Untill next time fellas!

CSIRanvir

Return to Top


	6. MAC

Mac rubbed his head, so much had happened in this week. He had found out that Jessica and Lindsay were still alive, and Danny had got kidnaped. He walk to his office, where Stella was waiting for him.

"Mac, what is wrong with you?" She asked.

"Too many things are happening right now. If only Angell and Lindsay were here."

Stella turned away, hiding her tears.

"Sorry Stella, I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, it's all right. I just can't help but think that we have failed Lindsay and Jess. We still can't find the bomber, and to top things off, Danny has gotten himself kidnapped." Stella said tearfuly

" Stella, you know we will get them one day."

" I wish that day could hurry up. Anyway, I need to go, I just came in to give you this." She said as she handed him a small piece of paper, she left after Mac had taken it.

He opened it. In it said: Meet at the old place sametime, same rules . Mac shivered, something around here was making him uneasy.

10 o'clock:

He sat down on the ground waiting for Jess and Lindsay to appear. After 5 mins, he felt a large leather sack on his head, blinding him.

"Lindsay, Jessica, if this is one of your stupid parks, then it isn't funny." Even though Mac said it, he knew it couldn't be them. Before he had time to draw his weapon, his hands were handcuffed. Mac cursed his luck. He should have knowen the note wasn't from Lindsay or Jess.

"Hahahahahahahahahah...this one was easy, and boss said to be careful. All it took was a small note to lead him here." A man laughed.

" Yeah well, we still need to be careful. Boss will kill us if this one gets away." The other man said.

The dunked him in the back of the same van used to transport Danny. They drove for 5 hours before coming to a halt. This time, they didn't let him talk to Mitch, they just led him into the place Danny was kept.

"Mac? That you?" Danny croaked.

"Danny!" Mac said as he tried to pry open the door.

"It's no use. I've already tried."

* * *

What will happen? 5 reviews in exchange of a new chapter! Goodbye!

CSIRanvir.

(I changed my name, did you notice?")


	7. We need to tell them

3 hours later:

Mitch walked in. He sat on the chair across Mac. He pulled out Mac's phone.

" Make a call to your buddies. Tell them I want 50 million bucks and Det. Monroe and Angell in exchange for you two unharmed. Do it now." Mich ordered.

Mac did as he was told to. He waited for a few seconds for Stella to pick up.

"Mac! Mac? Thank god you are alright! I've been trying to reach you. We've got a new lead...." She rambled, only to be cut off by Mac.

" Stella. I'm with Danny. Our kidnapper wants 50 million bucks and..." Mac said, but he couldn't get the last few words out. He had promised Jess and Lindsay not to tell anyone.

Mitch grabbed the phone. " And I want Det. Monroe and Angell here by the end of today. Oh, if you could get this in the papers, i'll be really happy. But if you dare doublecross me, then i'll kill the two of them."

" But thats crazy! Monroe and Angell are dead!" Stella screamed.

"If thats what you think....." Mitch said as he closed the phone.

* * *

At an old warehouse:

" Jess, they have Mac and Danny already. It's all over the papers." Lindsay said tearfuly to Angell.

" Shhh....don't cry. You know, even though we swore not to tell anyone apart from Mac that we are alive, I think we need to tell Stella and the others." Angell said back glumly.

" You know, call me crazy, but thats a good idea. But how are we going to tell them?"

"We could us our old phones to text them, tell them to met here, alone."

" I think thats the only way."

They open a small cupboard where they kept their things. They started texting right away.

* * *

"Stell! I got a text from Angell's old cell!" Dan called down the hall excitedly.

"Me too Don." She replied just as happy as Don.

"Me three." Said Sheldon.

"Me four!" Adam screamed.

" Do you think we should go to this werehouse?" Stella asked.

"We need to, it might help us find Mac and Danny." Don said.

"Then we will all go. It should be safer." Sheldon added

They got in their cars and drove to the werehouse.

* * *

How do you guys like it? Gimmie at least 3 reviews. Goodbye!


	8. Explaining

At last, they arrived at the warehouse. Flack, Stella and Sheldon pulled out their guns. All of them crept into the warehouse. They came to the room where Lindsay and Jess were.

" Hey guys." Lindsay greeted.

Stella screamed. Flack paled. Sheldon stood with his mouth open. And Adam....he fainted.

" Holy shit. Calm down you guys." Jess said as she clamped a hand in Stella's mouth to stop her screaming.

" But...you're dead!" Sheldon wispered.

" We must be dreaming." Flack choked. Jess leaned over and slapped him.

"Oww...that hurt, what was that for."

"See, that proves that you aren't dreaming." Jess said.

"Cut it out Jess! We need to get down to work." Lindsay snapped.

" Why are you guys still alive?" Stella asked.

"To make a long story short, we were kidnaped by the bomber, one of his henchmen took pity on us and let us go. But we didn't want todrag you guys into this mess so....well, you know the rest." Jess explained.

"So why are you telling us this now?" Flack asked.

" Because Danny and Mac's kidnaper is the bomber." Lindsay answered.

"Oh! So thats what he was talking about ' _I want 50 million bucks and Det. Monroe and Angell ' " _Stella exclaimed.

" We need to think up a plan to save Mac and Danny. The bomber's name is Mitch, and he has a very short temper." Angell said.

"I'll go wake up Adam." Flack offered as he went to the restroom and got a bucket full of water and tipped it over Adam's face. Adam woke up.

" Jess! Linds! You are alive! I missed you! " Adam yelled as he went to hug Lindsay.

"Yes! For the 15th time this hour, we are alive. But thank you anyway Adam. Next time, try to keep me dry." Lindsay smiled.

"Sorry."

"Anyway, Mitch's address is on this piece of paper." Angell said as she passed over a piece of paper.

"Here, why don't Me and Jess go into the room with the bags if money, and then when we give the say-so, you guys charge in." Lindsay said.

"No, what if he shoots you on the spot?" Stella said.

"Well....ok. Anyone got some ideas?"

* * *

My mind is blank now. Any one got a plan for me? And if you could give me 3 more reviews, then i'll be really happy. Thank you for reading!

CSIRanvir


	9. Help!

Dear Readers+Reviewers,

I am out of things to write. My mind is lodged up and I can't think of what happens next. So, until I find some ideas then I can't update you guys have any ideas for me then could you PM me? That would be ace. This has to be my shortest chapter. Hang on, this isn't a chapter, it's an AN isn't it? Anyway, PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!! I need help badly!!!!! I can't belive I am so dumb that I wrote a deadend for myself. So I say this again, **_I need help from you guys!!!Or I will die because this is my favorite story that I have written so far!!!!! _**

Sorry about this,

CSIRanvir.

P.S Thank you for reading this.

P.P.S For the 15th time now: Please help me !!


	10. Safe

Big hand for xocsinylvrMesserMonroe for helping me out!!!! THANK YOU!!! I just changed a few things.

* * *

_Ring ring ring....._

Stella picked up the phone and put it on loud speaker.

"Hello." She anwered as she motioned for Adam to trace the phone.

"Hello pretty bitch,how are you, and have you got what I wanted?" A cold voice sneered.

"'t call me bitch, and 2, if you dare lay a finger on Mac, then you will die a very painful death."

"Ohhh....someones in love." The voice laughed.

"Shut up you son of a bitch."

"Temper little lady, i'm the only one that doesn't care if my hostages die or not."

Stella was too angry to talk.

Stella ended the call after Adam had the addess. They talked about what to , they had a battle plan layed out. They would take half a dozen SWAT members with them. No too many, not to few, and easy to hide to. Lindsay and Angell would go in from the front and the rest of them would attack from the back. (Pretty dumb right? P.S this is my idea. ) After the call was traced, they went to the place.

When they got there:

BIG MISTAKE! Mitch already had a heads up and knew what the plan dragged out Danny, puting his gun at his head. _Montana! She is alive_ thought Danny.

"SHOW YOURSELF OR THIS SONOFABITCH DIES." He screamed.

The SWAT team came out one by one, only of of them thought that they had to fight and started shooting. Mitch's men pulled out their guns and started fireing wildly. Mac shot a look at Danny, telling him to chill.

"STOP!!" Mitch commanded, shoving his gun harder into Danny's head. "Right, now you will put your guns down."

Flack wasn't sure if he should do it. He raised his gun an inch. Mitch shot him. He was wearing a vest, but the bullets were homemade, so they were stronger that the usual ones.

" You know it isn't too late to back out now." Lindsay said ,angry that Flack had been shot. Danny's eyes widened.

" Lindsay! How nice! Now I can have my revenge." Mitch snared, madness in his eyes. Then he shot her, twice, once in the chest, and once in the stomach. Danny struggeled to get free to help Lindsay. Mitch only tightened his grip, so Danny bit him, Mitch let go of him. Danny ran to free Mac in record time, then he raced to Lindsay, pulling him out of harms way. Mitch was scared now, but he didn't let it show.

"Doesn't matter now, all I came here was for revenge, and here it is." He tried to shoot Jess in the heart, but missed and got here in the arm. Then he pulled the gun on himself. Mitch was no more.

The EMs came in like swarms of bees and helped the wounded.

* * *

Flack and Angell:

"Bugger off." Jessica shouted to the poor EMs who wanted to remove the bullet.

"Miss, you need...." An EM said.

"I SAID PISS OFF! " She screamed. The EM backed off. Angell rushed to Flacks side.

"Come on baby, don't leave me here." She cried as the EMs loaded him on the ambulance.

* * *

Lindsay and Danny:

"Flat line! Bring out the paddles!" The call could be heard from miles away.

"DANM IT LINDSAY! WAKE UP!!!" Danny screamed.

The moniters started beeping again.

"Shes stable now. Lets roll" One of the EMs ordered.


	11. Pills and go fish

Three weeks later:

The team were gathered in a small, cramped room where Lindsay and Flack were staying at.

"Dannyyyyy... come on, I have been here for at least 3 weeks, can't you get the evil doctor to let me out?" Lindsay whined.

" Make that 20 days and 5 hours. Why do you say the doctor is evil?"

" Who cares? I was wrong only 20 hours!"

"19 hours, and you haven't told me why the doctor is evil."

"He makes me take pills, yells at me, and has no humor at all."

" Everything he does is good for you. The pills let you heal faster"

"Even yelling is good for me?"

"Thats because you threw pills at him. And those pills were real hard. His face was covered in red blotches for a week!"

"Its his own falt, how am I supposed to know he would open the door as I was throwing them?"

"Then why where you throwing them?"

"I wanted to see if they would bounce back to me. Besides, they were bitter."

"What a great reason to throw pills at the doctor." Danny rolled his eyes.

The rest of the team giggled.

"What!" Danny and Lindsay asked together.

"You two are so cute." Stella chuckled.

"Are not!" D/L said.

"See! You keep on saying things at the same time!" Sheldon pointed out.

"It's her falt."

"It's his falt."

Danny and Lindsay covered their mouths as the rest of them laughed.

On the other side of the room, Flack and Angell were talking.

"I am bored out of my mind." Flack told her.

"Am I boring you? Should I leave?" Angell smirked.

"No no no stay."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Leave here and go home."

"Lets play a game, and if you win, i'll have _some **words **_with the doctor, K?"

"What game?"

"GO fish."

"Just need to warn you, I rock at go fish."

Half an hour later, Angell was still kicking Flacks ass at go fish.

"Ok! You win! I don't want to see this deck of cards ever agian." Don sighed.

"Hahahahhaha. Looks like you'll be staying here for a long time."

1 week later, Lindsay and FLack went home.

**_THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

* * *

AN:

Noooooo.......I hate those two words!!!!!!!!! Any way, sorry for the lame ending, I still can't get over the fact that Angell is dead!!!!!!!*Sobs and then brightens up* Who wants a Sequel? I want at least 5 reviews, or I won't write the sequel. Yeah, I know thats blackmail, but hey, I've been doing this with the past 10 chapters.


End file.
